


The World Under The Surface

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the world aren't what we assume it is? What if there is something magical under the surface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Under The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chiara Bautista's art.
> 
>   
> 

Akihito wasn't taller, stronger, or smarter than any of the kids in his school. To be honest, he was too small, too delicate and shy, and rather quiet and introvert. It was like he was almost invisible.

He liked to draw in his textbooks and look at the stars instead of sleeping at night the and then spend all morning yawning wherever he went. He didn't play video games like other kids, but neither did he socialise.

His parents wouldn't say he was particularly good at anything or even special at all because the kid was just really, really pretty, and nothing more. Sometimes they felt embarrassed by their son's seemingly untalented self.

But there was one thing, just one thing that nobody knew, and that would make the 'useless' boy pretty amazing. Something that colored his days with vibrance and life. 

He could see the other side; the amazing world under the surface that everyone else viewed.

In the reflection of the mirror, it was the perfect image of his pale skin, pink lips and golden hair, but underneath that image, Akihito saw something else. He would see a young boy hiding his face with a bunny mask. On the streets, the glass windows and panes reflected a beautiful world where the buildings were actually made of giant threes and the cars were big magic insects. It was like a kid's fantasy land come true, except that in Akihito's eyes, it wasn't a fantasy.

Akihito could see through people's outward appearances as well, not just his own. Whenever they walked past a window or mirror, their hidden face would be revealed. Some people had different faces underneath, sometimes pretty or ugly. He assumed that this was the revelation of their true nature hidden under their suit and tie or school uniforms. If someone in the Real World was mean, then their true face be as ugly as a monster's; but if they were nice, then they would be pretty. Simple as that.

-

One day, Akihito missed his train, and was about to be really late for school. So he decided to take a shortcut. It may have been because he wasn't really the brightest lightbulb, or because he was distracted by the world reflected on the clear water of the narrow stream, but he got lost soon after.

He sighed at his own silliness, turning to find his way back when he noticed something unusual on the reflection of the water. Two boys had joined him at the creek's edge. One of them was tall and skinny, with a rat's long face. The other was a fat boy with a pig's head. This could only mean that they were mean and probably scum even though in the Real World they just looked like regular boys.

Suddenly, the rat-boy grabbed Akihito's left arm and sniffed his neck muttering, "What a nice kid we just found." Akihito could smell his foul breath.

The pig-boy laughed evilly. "He seems lost, how about we find him a nice place to stay and play with us?" 

He started towards Akihito menacingly, who immediately tried to run. The pig boy reached his filthy greasy hands towards him. In a moment of desperation, Akihito threw his backpack at the fat pig-boy's face as a distraction, already mourning the loss of his precious drawings, and started running.

He could hear the quickening footsteps behind him, and knew he wouldn't be able to run much longer when he tripped on a rock and fell onto the ground scraping his elbow. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and his pursuers laughed at his misery, quickly gaining on him.

His cellphone that had fallen from his pocket was lying in front of him, still intact, but it wasn't like those boys would let him call for help.

"Don't run away" the rat-boy sneered. "We just wanna play for a bit."

The pig-boy used Akihito's own backpack to hit his head and Akihito flinched. He instinctively went into a fetal position on the ground, protecting his head between his knees. He closed his eyes tightly shut, trying to keep the tears from escaping as much as he could, but it hurt so much. If only he could at least reach the cellphone...

He opened his beautiful blue eyes and focused them on the object, suddenly confused when he saw a new person in the water's reflection. The approaching figure wasn't pig-boy, rat-boy or any bunny-masked person. It was, instead, a big, black wolf... Its fur wasn't quite black though. His fur was the colour of a night sky, coupled with thousands of bright, magical stars.

Curious and a little frightened by the fascinating creature - something he had never seen in his eleven years of life - the blond boy raised his head slowly.

The wolfish reflection was actually a tall, dark and handsome man. He wore a black three-piece suit and had slick black hair. Like a wolf's, his eyes were golden and sharp, and he had a gun in his hand pointed towards the boys.

"Get lost." The wolf man said, and the evil boys instantly ran away for their lives. Only when they were far away did the tall man look at him.

He put the gun back into the holster inside of his suit jacket and walked toward Akihito slowly. "Are you okay, little bunny?"

Akihito widened his pretty blue eyes in surprise and nodded.

"I'm a friend, okay? Don't run away."

Akihito wouldn't run from this person, he had never met anyone who could see the Beautiful World under he surface like him. There was not a chance he would miss out on an opportunity to speak to one. 

The wolf man got closer, and he knelt near the boy then examined the wound on his arm carefully. 

"Sir... you're gonna ruin your trousers..."

The wolf man smiled a little at him "Don't worry about it." He took off his expensive looking tie and wrapped it around his elbow. "You're bleeding."

"Wolf man?"

"Yes, little bunny?"

"I have never seen a starry wolf before. Who are you? Where are you from?" He tilted his head to the side cutely.

The man reached out and mussed his hair playfully.

"I am Asami Ryuichi, a... a business man in this world, what you may call the "Real World" but I am a king in my homeland, the World Under the Surface."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤


End file.
